


forever's a long time, yes

by senseof_Hygge



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Unbeta'd, just to see them smile, non linear narrative it switches between present and past, they look at the him the exact same way, this was a product of my overabundant feelings for this trio, yj looks at seowoong like hed fight the heavens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/pseuds/senseof_Hygge
Summary: It's night.  Everyone is especially tired while Youngjo finds himself especially in love.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	forever's a long time, yes

Youngjo thinks Seoho could possibly be the most beautiful person this side of the universe. 

He’s religious, sure, but he also thinks that perhaps some creator spent a little extra time when they molded Seoho’s face, kissed his delicate cheeks with care, lovingly pulled his lips into shape, tenderly blew stars in his eyes, someone spent a little extra time loving him to fruition. Even the way his hair falls in curls around his forehead creates a beautiful image. He’s sublime, he’s breathtaking, he’s beautiful, he’s.

He’s everything Youngjo has ever wanted in a lover.

They hadn’t started out this way, though. Youngjo remembers the first time they’d seen each other down the hall, slightly out of focus because they were just one step too far away, body full of tremors from meeting so many new people in so little time. Youngjo remembers being starstruck from the very start, had seen the way his shoulders drew up when he breathed a little too heavily, and had thought to himself, _I would pick the stars from the sky if you asked me_ _to_. 

He’d perished the thought the moment a little fairy had shown up beside Seoho, eyes twinkling with nothing but love as he looked at him and Youngjo felt himself deflating almost on sight, whether from feeling heartache and heartbreak following so quickly or something else… who is he to say? They’d parted with but a slight nod of their head to each other, Youngjo had gone off to nurse his weird state of possible-heartbroken-ness, and they had begun practice.

He’d later come to learn that Seoho’s little fairy was Hwanwoong, younger than them by a few years, shorter than them by a few - a lot - centimeters, but flew head and shoulders above them in talent. He moved with purpose, practiced with heart, focused with laser sharp quality, and slept with a furious determination to stay that way.

He was cute. Incredibly endearing. Very well-suited to Seoho.

It’s night now, the lights are off, and the lamp is twinkling just enough to cast light on Seoho’s expression of fondness. Everyone else has gone to bed already, tired from their day-to-day activities and weary for sleep. Even Youngjo can feel the tiredness weighing on his bones like morning dew on flowers but he remains planted at the foot of the couch. He finds that he can’t really help himself, not when he’s looking at these two anyways. Seoho’s laying on the couch, smile soft and sleepy, hair a mess, and arms full with a certain darling by the name of Yeo Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong too is a lovely little thing. Not breathtakingly beautiful and iridescent in the way that Seoho is, but Youngjo imagines his beauty could have felled kingdoms in hopes of a glance of him. He’s darling; charming in a sharp sort of way where Seoho seems soft, intricately carved facial expressions even when he’s neutral. 

They make a beautiful pair.

Surprisingly, Hwanwoong had fallen first, out of the three of them. Perhaps it had been gradual in a way that Youngjo hadn’t paid any mind to, seeing as how he’d been preoccupied with _not_ falling for either of them. Perhaps he’d been hyper aware of it from the get go and foolishly chalked it up to little else than friendliness between two people. Youngjo can’t be particularly sure anymore. Hwanwoong had pressed himself closer to Youngjo one time too many, delicately held onto his hand with both of his, had found himself seeking his embrace too often that Youngjo almost didn’t realize when he’d started getting kisses from Hwanwoong.

The first real eye-opening time it happened, Youngjo had him pillowed against his chest and was idly swaying them side to side in the practice room, listening to his honeyed sighs and breath gradually calming. It hadn’t been a half of a half of a second, but before he knew it, Hwanwoong had pulled back just enough to plant a soft, barely there kiss against the side of his mouth. It felt like the breath had been punched directly out of his lungs once Hwanwoong pulled away shyly, burrowing back into Youngjo’s embrace as if he hadn’t committed the most gut-wrenching crime of all.

_What about Seoho?_

“...He knows.” Hwanwoong confesses softly, before Youngjo realizes he’d spoken aloud. “He knows… and, well, he feels the same way. About you. About us.”

The words are hard to hear since Hwanwoong is speaking directly into his shirt and not at him, but Youngjo feels the impact all the same. There’s a tingling sensation that bursts across his shoulders and down his back like he’s been struck by something far more powerful than lightning; it makes his arms numb, his head dizzy, and his breath short. There doesn’t seem to be anything appropriate to say except- 

\- Youngjo kisses him. It feels like coming home after a trying day.

If Seoho was loved to life, Hwanwoong is surely the one to have done it. It’s clear in the way their hands touch; light flutters of their finger pads against each other, Hwanwoong’s fingers sliding down across Seoho’s palm as if he’s trying to remember every line and crease and redraw it from scratch if he needs to. Legs thrown around the other, torsos pressed together, Hwanwoong’s head pillowed just under Seoho’s chin. Their eyes are shut but somehow they still seem drawn to the other, lips parted in small, soft conversation and pulled into wistful smiles. 

He confronts Seoho about this whole thing, that same night, still dizzy from being kissed breathless and clacking teeth between their smiles. His head is vacant save for this overwhelming feeling of having to see Seoho _immediately._ Youngjo finds him holed up in another room, and he grasps at his hands, holds them to his chest and thinks of how different he is from Hwanwoong and how _in love_ he still is despite it all.

Seoho looks rightfully shocked at the sudden contact, and stares at him with widened eyes, a quizzical expression colouring his divine face.

“Is it true?” Youngjo asks, doesn’t think to include any preamble, any preface that could have alluded to what he might be talking about, he just has to know. Seoho’s face reddens like ruby as he shuffles closer to Youngjo and sheepishly laughs,

“Ah, did Woongie-”

Youngjo pulls him into a hug, holds him tight to his body, there’s nothing more that needs to be said. It feels like he’s been in love his whole life.

Youngjo thinks this might be what soulmates look like.

“... I think it’s bedtime, no?” Youngjo prefaces, fingers wrapping around someone’s ankle and tugging softly. It’s thin and delicate, charmingly small and he rubs the pad of his thumb against the smooth skin, smiling when Hwanwoong shuffles a bit. Seoho smiles too, radiant as ever, stars bright in his eyes as he looks up at Youngjo.

“Yeah, I think so. What do you say, Woongie?” he asks almost rhetorically, seeing as how Hwanwoong merely groans out a sigh and burrows his face into Seoho’s neck.

They manage to get off the couch with little issue, Hwanwoong draped over Seoho like a second skin as they hobble off to bed together, difference in height and size making it a little difficult but all the more endearing. On their way past him, Seoho catches Youngjo’s hand in his and tugs him along with a small smile, 

“Always room for one more.” He says, and from his other side with his eyes still drooping shut, Hwanwoong makes a sweet honeyed hum of affirmation.

They’re settling into bed, limbs even more of a mess now that Youngjo’s added to it but they’re still happy if not more. Seoho is pressed against one side while Hwanwoong clings to his other side, cheeks pressed against his chest as they reach across him to lock hands once more.

“Good night.” Youngjo whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of their heads. Hwanwoong tilts up to kiss him on the chin and pulls Seoho’s fingers to his lips,

“Good night.” He parrots, eyes bleary with sleep but clear with adoration. Seoho squeezes Hwanwoong’s hand as he kisses Youngjo’s cheek.

“Good night.”

Youngjo thinks this might be what true love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@mechanicharin](https://twitter.com/mechanicharin)  
> 


End file.
